Fond Memories
by AccountaNoLongerInUse
Summary: Some cute little drabbles about Noodle's life at Kong. Takes place in phase 1.
1. Pokémon

A/N: I started writing these little sets of drabbles a while ago but never really got around to posting them. This would be my first Gorillaz fanfiction so please excuse me if it's not that good. Haha. I wrote this I guess because, well, Noodle is so cute. xD I couldn't help it. So yeah, enjoy.

Also, I know the title isn't very good so if anyone could give me ideas for a new title I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Gorillaz belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.

…

Saturdays. A day of sleeping in late, a day of being lazy, a day of doing nothing. A day of freedom.

…Unless your ten year old Japanese bandmate decides to wake you up at some early hour of the morning.

"2D-san…2D-san…" Noodle whispered, poking 2D in the arm. She'd been poking him for a few moments and she'd finally gotten a reaction.

"Mmm…Noodle..wha's the matter?" 2D mumbled.

"Ohayo 2D-san….Asagohan?"

2D blinked at her. "Huh?"

"Asagohan.…" Noodle stopped, realizing that he still did not understand. She rubbed her stomach, hoping he might understand what she was trying to say. "Asagohan." She repeated.

"Eh…food..?" he guessed. "Do ye want some food?"

"Hai, fooood!" she nodded happily.

"Oh…um…ok, then. Let's get you some food."

2D sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. He slipped a jacket on before taking the small girls hand and leading her to the kitchen.

…

"Food." Noodle said, placing her hand on an orange. "Food." She repeated, her hand on the carton of milk this time. She'd been touching nearly every edible item in the kitchen, trying to store the word 'food' into her memory while 2D prepared a bowl of cereal for her.

"Here you go, Noods." He said, placing a bowl of Fruity Pebbles in front of her, as well as one for himself.

"Arigatou, 2D-san." She said, scooping up a large spoonful of cereal.

"No problem." He replied, assuming that meant 'thank you'.

It was quiet while they ate until Noodle hopped out of her chair and began to exit the room.

"Where're you going, luv?" 2D asked.

"Pokémon." She responded with a smile.

2D paused for a moment, slightly confused by her answer. He followed after her to find her sitting cross-legged on the floor watching a cartoon on the television. Pokémon.

"Oh, you wanted to watch Pokémon ." he said, sitting beside her.  
"Hai." She said, not looking away from the screen.

The screen flashed multiple colors and the silhouette of a Pokémon was seen.

"Who's that Pokémon?" the voice over's shouted.

Noodle stood up, bouncing up and down. "Pikachu! Pikachu!"

Not a second later the silhouette was replaced by the picture of a happy Pikachu.

2D smiled. He'd always enjoyed watching cartoons but he didn't often get a chance to watch them. Murdoc tended to make fun of him for watching them and would kick him out of the room so he could watch something else. It was nice to have someone to watch them with for once. 2D laid down and continued to watch. He fell asleep sometime after Team Rocket had blasted off again.

A/N: Ah, I remember I used to love watching Pokémon as a kid! Whenever we went on trips I'd bring some of those VHS video tapes (yeah, remember those? Back before DVD). I'd watch those for hours. Haha. Good times, good times. Anyways, I'm rambling now. Please review (no flames please) and thank verrrry much for reading. Lol. =)


	2. Story Time

A/N: Yay, new chapter. I feel I sort of rushed this one but I hope it's still good. I waited all day to get this done because my parents took the computer away from me. DX Lol, but it's all good now. So, yeah, hope you like it. =)

…

"What's this Noodle?" Russel asked, pointing to a picture of a fish in the story book.

"Rainbow Fish." Noodle replied happily.

"Good job." Russel said, giving her a high five. He then began to continue reading from the book, "'Rainbow Fish only needed to glide gently through the water with his mouth open to catch as many fish as he wanted. It was a wonderful life.'"

"…What the bloody 'ell are you doing?"

They both turned to look at Murdoc who was standing there with a look of amusement on his face. 2D entered as well, not a second later.

"Noodle wanted me to read her a story." Russel explained, lifting up the story book.

"What book are you reading, Noods?" 2D asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Rainbow Fish!" Noodle said once more, pointing at the book.

2D grabbed the book from Russel, allowing Noodle to turn the pages for him. She stopped at a page, smiling widely at him. "Is…Is whale, 2D-san!" she exclaimed, pointing at the picture.

2D's face paled, his body immediately becoming tense.

"You ok, 'D?" Russel asked, noticing his actions.

"Uh…uh, yeah. I'm fine." He stuttered, his teeth nearly clattering together.

Noodle did not seem to notice his strange actions and continued turning the pages again. This time a bigger picture of the whale appeared, it's eye staring up at them angrily from the page. 2D squeaked and fell backwards, shaking from head to toe.

Noodle giggled while Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"What the hell's wrong with you, faceache?"

"N-nothing." 2D assured the, trying to stop shaking. His efforts fell short, however, as Noodle shoved the picture in front of him once more.

"2D-san, Watashini Yonde kureru?" Noodle requested, giggling at 2D's high pitched shriek.

"Noodle, could ya get tha' away from me?" he asked in a quivering voice.

"What, are you afraid of whales or something?" Murdoc mocked, taking the book from Noodle. 2D did not respond. Murdoc stared at him. "Shit, are you really scared of whales?"

2D's face turned a sort of pinkish red as a blush quickly made its way onto his features. He still said nothing as he sat up, rushing out of the room as fast as possible.

Murdoc began laughing, surprised he hadn't expected something like that from 2D sooner or later. "Only the dullard would be afraid of something so stupid."

"Shut up, Muds." Russel frowned, scratching the back of his neck.

Noodle tilted her head, confused by the entire situation. "2D-san.…?" She sighed. Another day, another strange occurrence.

A/N: Poor 2D. xD I don't know if he'd actually be scared of a picture of a whale (somehow I doubt it) but this is 2D we're talking about. He does a lot of strange things. Lol. =)

Please review and thank you for reading. Have a nice day!


	3. Sugar Rush

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but that's ok. I like long chapters. =) Sorry about the delay for this chapter, haha. School's been keeping me kinda busy. I barely have time to get on the computer anymore! Anyways, hope you like the chapter. =]

…..

"Hey, Muds," Russel called, shrugging his jacket on. No response. Not very surprising. "D and I are going out. We need you to watch Noodle while we're gone." This time the response was immediate.

Murdoc was by his side in a second, a disgruntled look on his face. "Excuse me?" he asked bitterly.

"You've gotta watch Noodle while we're gone," he repeated, ignoring the other man's upset look. "D, come on, we've got to get going!"

2D stumbled into the room, awkwardly trying to zip up his uncooperative jacket zipper. He let out a toothy grin when he finally got it. "Awright, I'm ready."

Murdoc ignored 2D, continuing to glare at Russel.

"Why can't faceache just watch her?" he demanded.

"Because, he needs more of those pain killers, and I was going out anyways. Don't make this a big deal, man. Odds are she'll probably just stay in her room and not bother you."

"But-"

"We don't have time for this, Murdoc. Just keep an eye on her, ok?"

With that he and 2D walked out the door, leaving Murdoc to grumble bitterly to himself.

"What am I, a baby sitter? Those two're going to get it when they get back." This actually meant 2D was going to get it, even though it wasn't really his fault.

Murdoc continued to grumble as he walked towards the kitchen, desperate for a cold beer and a smoke at the moment. On the way there he found Noodle. She was seated on the floor, strumming away at her tiny Les Paul.

She flashed him a wide grin when she noticed his presence. "Konichiwa, Murdoc-san!"

"Yeah, yeah." He replied flatly, walking past her.

It took him some time before he realized that she was following him. "Wut?" he snarled.

Noodle ignored his tone of voice, cheerfully asking, "Watashi wa yūshoku o motte mo iidesu ka?" His expression did not change. She stepped back and placed a finger on her chin, desperately trying to remember the correct words in English. "Ano..food?"

Murdoc groaned. "Can't you get something yourself?" Noodle gave him a blank look, not understanding a word he'd just said. "Fine, fine. Let's see, what the hell do kids eat?" he headed towards the refrigerator, Noodle skipping close behind. At opening the fridge he found that they actually did not have much of anything. He hoped Russel would pick something up while he was out. He stood there for a moment, searching his mind for something to give the kid. Then it hit him. Kids liked sweets didn't they?

Murdoc grinned, patting himself on the back for his brilliant discovery, as he spotted a tub of chocolate chip ice cream. He grabbed the tub, located a clean spoon, and handed both objects to the girl.

She stared at him. "Kore wa watashi nodesu ka?"

"Uh, sure, whatever."

Noodle gasped in delight, her eyes practically shimmering with happiness. "Arigatou, Murdoc-san!"

Murdoc placed his arms lazily behind his head as watched her rush off with the sweet. Things were going smoothly so far. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. After all, she was just a kid, how bad could this get?

…..

"Damnit, Noodle! Put that down! No, stop that! Ugh, you little son of a-"

"Murdoc." A voice boomed.

Murdoc froze, turning to the sound of the loud voice. Russel and 2D stood in the doorway, glancing in awe at their surroundings. Papers, video games, and countless toys littered the floor and endless amounts of junk food were scattered around the room. Noodle stopped jumping up and down on the couch at the sight of 2D and Russel.

"2D-san! Russel-san!" she cheered, hopping over excitedly to them. The two stared at the girl as she jumped up and down in place, a wild sort of look on her face.

Russel's eyes landed on the mostly empty tub of ice cream. Then on a half empty bag of cookies. And two empty cans of soda. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. Perhaps letting Murdoc babysit hadn't been the best idea after all.

A/N: And this is why Murdoc should not babysit. I'm sure whoever he was babysitting would have a heck of a time though, learning things they won't understand until they're older. xD I don't know, I'm sleep deprived. I guess that's about it. Thank you for reading, please review, and have a nice day! =)


	4. Nurse Noodle

A/N: It seemed like such a long chapter when I was writing it, but when I read it over it seems so short! xD Sorry I've been so late in updating. I'd actually had another chapter up before but nobody commented on it, so I took it down. Lol. I hope you like this one. I've already started on the fifth chapter, it's almost finished. =) Plus, for winter break I have two weeks off of school! More fanfiction time! =D *dances around* Hehe, so uh yeah. Hope you like it.

….

Noodle tended to wake up early. It was simply part of her routine. She would make her way to the kitchen and help herself to whatever she could before the rest of her band mates awoke. This morning was no different. The only thing off was the strange sound filling the halls. Despite the occasional eerie moan of a zombie outside, Kong was usually silent in the mornings. As Noodle made her way closer to the kitchen, she found that the noise sounded much like an uncomfortable hacking. Curiosity filled her, making it quite difficult to feel frightened. She opened the door and tilted her head at the sight before her.

"2D-san?"

The man looked up, surprised by her sudden arrival, though he did not stop coughing. It seemed as though he might cough up a lung if he didn't stop soon.

"Oh," he choked out, "Hey, Noodle-love."

The girl rushed to his side, concern evident in her green eyes. "OK, 2D-san?"

"I'm fine, just a cough."

Noodle shook her head. "2D-san sick." Suddenly a smile broke onto her face. "Noodle help!"

2D stared at her. "Uh, I'm fine, Noods. Really."

"Īe! Modoru beddo ni! 2D-san to bed!"

He smiled at her strong tone of voice. "Awright, I'm going, I'm going." Noodle giggled as she pushed him lightly out of the room.

…..-

"Konichiwa!"

2D yelped. He'd finally started to doze off, not sure if Noodle was coming or not. Her loud greeting had startled him from his sleep.

"Ohayo, 2D-san!" she smiled and held out a tray of chicken noodle soup. "Noodle!"

"Uh, yeah. Fanks, love." He set the tray on his lap, not making a move towards it.

"Taberu!" she chirped.

"Huh?"

She pointed at the soup. "Food, eat."

"Oh, right." He took a small sip. Noodle nodded in approval before leaning over to pick something up. 2D stirred the meal, doing his best to pretend to eat. "Watchya doing, Noods?"

She popped back up, a toy doctor's kit in her hands. "Noodle help." She set the tray of food aside and climbed up beside him. For about the next five minutes 2D was poked and prodded. She had checked his eyes, throat, and heart beat at least fifteen times. He wasn't quite sure how this would make him better, but he knew she was only trying to be nice. Eventually, however, he managed to convince the girl that all he needed was some rest.

"Hai," She said, putting the toys away, "2D-san rest. Noodle stay?"

"Sure, love."

Noodle started up an old zombie movie and watched it with him until they both fell asleep. A few days later Noodle awoke with a light cough and sore throat. Turns out her time playing doctor had gotten her sick too. Still, she thought it was worth it.

A/N: Yeah, so that's it. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! (Well, late night or early morning where I am, lol)


	5. Breakfast Time

A/N: New chapter =) Christmas is almost here. =D I'm happy. Lol. But I actually have a Naruto fanfiction I was supposed to continue for this Christmas and now I've got no idea how to continue it! xD Oh no! Haha, well anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Btw, thanks for all the positive comments. They make meh feel warm and fuzzy inside. Lol. ^-^

…..

"Uh, Noodle…" Russel began.

"Hai?"

"What are you doing?"

She stopped rushing around the kitchen for a moment to give him a brief smile. "Noodle make food!"

Russel stared at their surroundings. The girl hadn't even started cooking yet and the kitchen was already a bit of a mess. "That's nice of you, baby girl. But I can make breakfast."

"Īe. Noodle make, ah, yummy food! Yum, asagohan!"

"..Alright fine. Just don't make a mess."  
"Hai, arigatou, Russel-san."

As the drummer walked out of the room the oddest feeling of anxiety began to wash over him. He sighed. "It's no big deal. Noodle can handle herself, I'm sure she'll do just fine."

…

"Noodle, what the fuck did you do?" Murdoc shouted.

Noodle flinched, some batter dripping from her face. Flour, raw eggs, and some sort of blue goo was splattered on the walls and ceiling. Smashed bananas lay on the floor and Noodle had somehow gotten a surprisingly large amount of some sort of batter all over her. Her poor, discarded radio helmet lay on a counter, now covered with foreign substances.

Murdoc jumped in surprised as the girl began to nearly sob out rapid Japanese.

"Gomenasai, Murdoc-san! Monogoto ga te ni oenaku natta! Watashi no shiji o yomitoru koto ga dekimasendeshita! Soshite, banana wa suberi tsuzuketa-"

Not a word of what she was saying was getting through to Murdoc, so his first reaction was to shut her up. "Stop, just-just stop! I can't understand your stupid Chinese, Japanese, whatever the hell it is you speak language."

"Watashi wa nipponjindesu." She mumbled indignantly, awkwardly scratching her arm.

He paused, staring at his surroundings once more. "What the hell were you trying to make anyway?" Once again she began to ramble off in Japanese. Murdoc sighed, holding his soon to be aching head. "Never mind."

There was a gasp from the doorway and they both turned to see a very surprised 2D.

"What happened?" he asked, scratching his head.

"The munchkin tried to make breakfast." Murdoc replied, getting more irritated by the minute.

2D was about to make a comment when a strange bubbling noise made its way to his ears. He listened more carefully and found it was coming from a boiling pot on the stove. "What's that?"

Noodle gasped, rushing over to 2D as he made his way towards the time bomb. "2D-san, no! Sūpu ga bakuhatsu shi-sōdesu!" It was too late. He had lifted the lid and the strange soup like liquid exploded all over the two, along with the walls.

Murdoc growled, wiping some of the substance off his face. "You two…" They both froze, staring at him with wide eyes. "Ugh…just…just clean this shit up."

….

Somewhere on a lower floor of Kong, Russel heard what seemed to be a small explosion. This was followed by Murdoc yelling and the sound of Noodle crying, "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" repeatedly. He sighed. Maybe he'd just sit this one out.

A/N: I think I'd do much worse if I tried to cook. When I'm on my own I'll have to rely on pizza, cup ramen, and instant yakisoba. Lol. Also, I noticed most of these chapters take place in the kitchen…I'll have to stop that. xD Oh yeah, and ideas are welcome. I would really appreciate chapter ideas if you're willing to give some. =) So I guess that's it..yeah. Hehe. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
